Richard Grey
' HeRichard "Dickie" Grey'Mary refers to Lord Merton's family as "The Greys" in Series 3 Episode 1. In Series 5 Episode 1, Robert refers to Lord Merton as "Dicky Merton"; Dicky - and Dickon - is normally a nickname for Richard, implying his name is Richard., Lord Merton is the father of Tim and Larry Grey and a family friend of the Crawleys. In 1891, when Lady Mary was born, he stood as her godfather. Background Little is known of his background, but he mentions not being happily married to his wife. He clearly is known and trusted by the Crawley family to have been named Mary's godfather. He also once wished to have studied medicine, but his father did not think it suitable for someone of his stature. He has at least two children: Larry, who works in banking, and Tim, who is a diplomat. Biography 1920 He was invited to Downton Abbey with his son Larry in 1920 for Mary's wedding. After Larry is revealed to have drugged Tom Branson to make him appear rude and drunk, Lord Merton gives his son one last chance to deny it, asking him if it was true. When Larry unremorsefully insults Tom, Lord Merton stands angrily along with Robert and Matthew, furiously saying to Larry, "Be silent this instant sir!". He apologizes directly to Tom for what his son did, and expresses hope that he will recover in time for the wedding. 1922-23 He later attends lunch at Violet's house where he grows closer to Isobel Crawley, taking a walk with her. He later sends her flowers, hoping to apologize for his behavior which he felt was rude (they were discussing their children and their occupations, and when he brought up Matthew, Isobel revealed her son had died; he had momentarily forgotten who she was). Isobel told Violet that he had not been rude at all. He reappears in 1923, and is admiring Isobel even more. When he turns up at Grantham House for a ball, she is very anxious about his presence, especially when he asks her to dance. Violet notes Merton's keen interest. 1924 Lord Merton is still in pursuit of Isobel and invites Violet and Isobel to his estate and tries to discuss the science of quarantine in a book he has read to Isobel. He reveals his wife has died and that he would need a new lady in the house. Appearances External Links #Downton Abbey Season 4 Episode 8 at Downton Abbey Online References The below post is incorrect. Sir Anthony Strallan is a baronet NOT a baron. A baron is always styled Lord. For example Lord Aysgarth was a baron in the 2013 Christmas Special. In addition, Marquesses, Earls and Viscounts are always adressedd as Lord. For example Robert Crawley is the Earl of Grantham and styled Lord Grantham. Anthony Foyle is Viscount Gillingham and styled Lord Gillingham. Hugh MacLare is Marquess of Flintshire and styled Lord Flintshire. Therefore Lord Merton could be a Marquess, Earl, Viscount or Baron. He cannot be a Duke as you never address the Duke of Merton as Lord Merton. Instead you would address him as Your Grace or socially as Duke, like the Duke of Crowborough in Season 1. He also cannot be a baronet as he would not carry the style Lord, instead he would be Sir Richard, like Sir Anthony Strallan or Sir Richard Carlisle. Category:Characters Category:Grey family members Category:Nobility